


Paralyzed

by Mrs_Silence_Dogood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Silence_Dogood/pseuds/Mrs_Silence_Dogood
Summary: After fantasizing about his lab partner all semester long, Sasuke was almost disappointed to be graduating. At least Naruto was graduating at the same time. After his finals, his friends convince him to go for celebratory drinks. He never expected to run into Naruto, also out with friends for drinks. Turns out, Naruto's full of surprises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I heard Paralyzer on the radio at random and this popped in my mind. It's just a little smutty short.

“So what are you going to do to celebrate the last class of your college career?”

Sasuke looked up from his laptop at the blonde boy who’d been his lab partner all quarter and shrugged. Considering they’d never exchanged numbers or hung out outside of class, Sasuke had to admit they had become relatively close. Or, at least, Sasuke liked to think of it that way. Whenever he found himself thinking of the boy. Which he did annoyingly often.

“I think my friends and I are going to do a bastardized version of a pub crawl.”

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow showing Naruto just how stupid he thought the term was and that he didn’t understand the reference at all.

“Well, we always go out with the intention of going through all these bars and it never works because we always get stuck at one or another. But since I’m the only one graduating this quarter I think I’ll probably get more say in which one so I probably shouldn’t complain.” He dropped his bag on the floor and started unloading his things from it. “You really not going to do anything?”

Sasuke shrugged again. “My friends are also trying to get me to go out.”

Naruto chuckled. “Oh, and you’re anti-social enough that the idea of going out with people, where other people will be, is a terrible one, huh?”

“I’m not entirely opposed. I just don’t think it’s a fruitful venture.”

“You’ve got to be kidding! You’ve got to pull whenever you want. You get hit on in Bio, I’m sure a little club lighting and they go nuts!”

Sasuke scrunched his nose. “I have very little interest in pulling the kind of person you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, maybe not. I’ve seen the way you ignore anyone that shows any interest in you. I think you must just like to do the wooing too much, huh?”

Sasuke grunted once and smirked. “Yeah, maybe that’s it. Or maybe I don’t like slutty girls.” Or girls of any kind. Sasuke thought. He refrained from saying it because he didn’t know Naruto well enough to know how he’d react. He knew Naruto in a very controlled environment and the idea of stepping out of that comfort zone and potentially ruining his fantasy fuel held little appeal. And while he was pretty sure Naruto was straight, having seen the boy go through a pretty rough breakup a few months ago with someone who sounded like a total bitch, he didn’t want the confirmation.

“Well, either way, maybe we’ll run into each other, since we’re both going out.”

Sasuke attempted a polite smile and nodded once. “Yeah, maybe.” Not likely. I’ll be at the only gay bar on campus. Sasuke thought with no small amount of disappointment. He briefly considered going to the more popular bars, but had no interest in dealing with so many people in an effort to stalk his secret crush.

* * *

 

When Sasuke was at the bar getting his table their second round of drinks, he heard a big commotion come through the door. It wasn’t a crowded bar usually, but tonight was especially quiet, being mid finals week. Most students would still be taking exams later in the week. So the commotion was easy to see. A group of 6 came bounding through the foyer and headed to a booth near the bar. Sasuke almost dropped his drink when he saw his blonde in the middle of the group.

He remembered that their ‘bastardized version’ of a pub crawl meant that they were likely going to blow through this bar. If that were the case, he didn’t want Naruto to see him. He wasn’t ashamed of being gay, but at this point he thought it may be a bit awkward to come out by running into him at a gay bar he was just making a cameo appearance in order to appease one of his friends. Judging by the group, he guessed one of the girls in the group wanted to come to the gar bar. Unpleasantly, several college girls came to this bar in order to just dance and not get hit on. Sasuke didn’t mind that, but they inevitably got drunk and forgot the kind of bar they were in and then hit on him. He was glad his friends preferred the table upstairs. Of course they did, though. Like him, they wanted to distance themselves from the masses and still be able to watch the bar.

He paid for his drinks and made his way back up the stairs as discreetly as he could. When he sat back at the table with his friends, he repositioned his chair to be just far enough from the rail that he couldn’t be seen but so he could see Naruto perfectly. He thought he’d watch him have a drink, maybe two and then they’d move on to whatever bar was Naruto’s favorite.

On Naruto’s third drink, Sasuke started having suspicions that this may be the place they were going to get “stuck” at tonight. Naruto seemed to be having a great time, but not getting too drunk and Sasuke was having more fun that he’d care to admit completely ignoring his friends and simply watching Naruto with his.

A guy or two would approach the group and it was never clear if they were talking to Naruto or his friend with long brown hair, so Sasuke tried to reserve judgement and not let his hopeful heart overwhelm reason. But when Naruto started heading for the bar and he heard him shout “I fucking love this place” his suspicions were pretty well confirmed. This led to an inner debate pondering if that meant anything more. Was Naruto gay? Bi? Did he just like the scenery? Did he like that it wasn’t as crowded as other places? That seemed unlikely considering how loud and social Naruto was. Was he like the girls who just wanted to enjoy the gay bar? That wouldn’t really work for Naruto because if Naruto hit the dance floor the men would flock him without a doubt. Maybe that’s why. Maybe he just liked the attention. Sasuke was contemplating if his attention would please Naruto when he saw him get a round of fourth drinks for his table. Sasuke was on his fourth drink as well; his table clearly drank much more slowly than Naruto’s. He watched as Naruto leaned in to listen to something the bartender said and he saw him pull back and laugh for a moment before leaning back in.

And kissing the male bartender directly on the mouth.

Sasuke sat up in his chair. He was both jealous and excited. The kiss was over quickly and Sasuke had no doubt it didn’t mean anything, just a playful kiss. Probably an extra “tip” if he knew the moron. And the bartender seemed pleased but didn’t linger like he would if it had meant something. Naruto grabbed the drinks and went back to the table. Sasuke stood, never taking his eyes off Naruto.

“You going somewhere, Sasuke?” His friend Juugo asked casually.

Sasuke nodded toward the blonde and the table he sat at.

“Are you going to tell them to shut up?” Karin scoffed.

“No, you idiot, he’s been eye fucking that guy for like an hour. How have you missed that? He hasn’t said a word.” Sueigetsu shook his head. “You want us to wait around for you?”

Sasuke shook his head. He didn’t know exactly what his plan was, but he knew he didn’t want to have to worry about introducing his friends or for them to see him if he did strike out. If he was even going to “bat” that is. He headed down the stairs watching Naruto all the while. When he got to the end of the stairs, he changed course to the bar.

He thought maybe a bit of liquid courage may help him at this point. And then he would think of something else. He ordered a shot and a drink and as soon as he got the shot, he took it and turned around with his drink in hand leaning against the bar.

As soon as he did, he saw Naruto staring at him. He was still at his table, his friends still happily chattering but he seemed frozen. It was pretty obvious to him that Naruto had made the connection that Sasuke in the gay bar, by himself, meant he was likely gay. He never broke eye contact and nodded a greeting. As soon as he did it, he felt like an idiot. And Naruto didn’t move to reciprocate, just sat there gaping.

As if by some sort of providence, Finger Eleven’s “Paralyzer” came blaring over the bar’s loud speakers. As the lyrics pounded over all chatter in the bar, Sasuke thought

Naruto’s expression changed from one of shock to one of a predator. He looked like he was going to attack Sasuke. And in the absolute best way imaginable. Sasuke couldn’t restrain the smirk forming on his face as he took a gulp of his drink and crossed one leg in front of the other, still leaning on the bar. The look in Naruto’s eyes was doing weird things to him.

When the lyric “I am imagining a dark lit place, or your place or my place” came over the speakers, Naruto broke the stare, looking around the bar. He seemed to stop when he saw an empty table in a dark corner of the bar under the balcony Sasuke and his friends had been on. When he looked back at Sasuke he had a pretty distinct blush and it was absolutely the motivation Sasuke needed to approach him.

With each step Sasuke took, Naruto’s eyes got bigger and bigger. By the time Sasuke actually reached the table, Naruto’s friends had finally noticed Naruto’s reaction.

“Hello? Dude, you ok?” The brunette boy sitting across from Naruto was waving his hand in front of his face. Sasuke stood directly behind him and when Naruto motioned towards Sasuke,the group all turned to acknowledge him.

“Ino, Kiba, Sakura, Neji? This is Sasuke.” Naruto’s voice seemed to shake and the table fell silent.

“You’re Sasuke?” Kiba asked him.

“His lab partner, Sasuke?” Neji clarified the question with another.

“Oh, shit, yeah, ok let’s go.” Sakura got up immediately.

Sasuke was confused. Had Naruto told them something about him to run them all off? He couldn’t think of anything. And Naruto was making no move to go. He just sat in his chair, face buried in his hands shaking his head while his friends all rose from their seats. He thought he heard Naruto mumble “I hate you guys.”

Sasuke began feeling a bit uncomfortable. “What’s happening, here?” He asked the group.

“Are you gay or not?” Ino was clearly not one to mince words and Sasuke thought he’d need to note that for future purposes.

“Fucking shit, Ino. You can’t just ask that!” Naruto dropped his hands for a moment to scold her and Sasuke caught a glimpse of a blush. Which was the most attractive look he’d seen on Naruto to date. And that was saying a lot.

“Why the hell not? He’s in a gay bar. You said he hasn’t ever shown any interest in the girls that flock him, right?”

“Well, maybe he just doesn’t like pushy girls!”

Sasuke scoffed at how obtuse Naruto was being. He’d had a few drinks so his level of discretion was considerably lower than it would have been sober, so he confronted

Naruto’s ignorance much more head on that he may have usually. “Maybe I just don’t like girls.”

Naruto’s head swung around to face Sasuke and Sasuke quirked a brow in challenge. Naruto seemed to consider this information for a moment before he turned to his friends and said “Ok, bye!” Sasuke couldn’t help but chuckle briefly but he tried to conceal it. Instead he sat down in the chair next to Naruto that Ino had vacated and put his drink next to Naruto’s.

Naruto waved as his friends left and when they were alone, Sasuke noted with pleasure that his blush deepened. Naruto scratched the back of his head and forced a laugh.

“Heh. Well, that was awkward. Sorry about that.”

Sasuke shrugged; he couldn’t care less about the blonde’s friends. But that they seemed to think his being gay would mean Naruto wanted to be alone with him definitely gave him plenty to think on.

“You had a girlfriend. I remember distinctly you going through a very rough break up with a girl. Who you repeatedly called a girl.”

Naruto seemed puzzled by Sasuke bringing this up. “Uh… yeah. She wasn’t especially great. To me. I guess.” He seemed to be trying to make sense of the topic change and came to a wrong conclusion. “I mean, I’m over her. I’m not hung up on her anymore if that’s what you’re thinking. It sucked… It always sucks to be thrown away. But I’m not like… going to use you as like a rebound or anything.”

Sasuke rose an amused eyebrow in challenge. “Do you think I’d be worried about you using me?”

Naruto chuckled. “Nah, probably not. You’re smart enough to know there isn’t a single person alive who would throw you away.”

“Your ex is female.” Naruto nodded, brow furrowed again. “I am not.”

A light seemed to go off in Naruto’s head. “Oh! Oh, yeah, I’m bi. Well. Kinda. I sway a bit more towards the female side, I guess. It takes more to attract me in a guy, I think. But you are more than just more.”

“Hn. So it takes an extra nice ass to get you gay, but that kind of ass does exist, eh?” Sasuke wasn’t sure if he was teasing or not. He knew he meant it that way, but as he said it he found himself growing in disappointment. He wasn’t exactly complaining if it was a shallow attraction, but he had to admit he was hoping for a bit more.

Naruto shook his head vehemently. “No, not that.” He smirked and shrugged lightly. “Well, not just that.” He grabbed his drink and drank it one gulp. “Hooo. Well, if it’s gonna be an awkward conversation, may as well embrace it, yeah?” Sasuke half smiled and nodded once. “I just mean a pretty face can peak my interest in a girl. A nice set of legs. She can have a completely empty brain, but I’ll still date her. It’s kinda shallow, I guess but it’s the truth. I’ll try to see the best in a girl and kind of fool myself into thinking there’s more there than there is, ya know? But a guy has to be more. I won’t see a guy as someone I can date unless he meets like, all the criteria I want. Smart, funny, strong - a match for me. Someone who won’t let my personality overshadow them and won’t be subdued by it. And someone who makes up for the stuff I don’t exactly excel in. We saw that in lab; we were great as a team.”

Well, wasn’t that just what a guy wanted to hear? “So what’s ‘more than more’ mean, then?”

Naruto smile broadly and looked at Sasuke like he’d just set him up for a punchline. “Well, you have an extra nice ass, too.”

Sasuke scoffed but couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Idiot.”

“See? Not subdued by my personality.”

“Of course not. But you …” Sasuke paused to word this properly. “Diverting from your usual gender course does not necessarily imply great things for me.”

“I think it does. It means I see who you are and recognize that it’s exactly what I want. And then some.”

“And what about what I want? Any thoughts on that?”

Naruto shrugged and smiled confidently. “I’ll be whatever you want.”

“Oh, that’s relatively subdued by my personality, isn’t it?”

“No. I just know we work. We’ve seen that all semester. So all I need to do is make sure you want me. And now that I know you’re into guys… all that takes is work figuring out what you want. I can do that.”

“What about chemistry? You can’t just force that.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke skeptically with his head cocked to the side. Without saying a word, Sasuke knew Naruto thought that wasn’t a problem. Sasuke knew he was right.

“So you have us already dating in your mind?”

“Oh, I have plenty planned before that!” As soon as Naruto blurted it he snapped his mouth shut. “I mean…”

Sasuke scoot closer and placed his hand on Naruto’s thigh and he couldn’t help the roughness of his voice as he spoke. “I know exactly what you mean, Naruto.”

Naruto leaned back and his eyes grew wide as if he were caught in headlights. Sasuke looked at him oddly and leaned back a bit himself.

“What? You’ve planned out us dating but not me actually hitting on you?”

“Uh… well, I don’t know. Um. I mostly just had my part planned. I didn’t really think this through in like, a realistic way. I almost shit myself when I saw you at the bar.”

Sasuke grunted. “Likewise when I saw you come in the door.”

“Well, here we are. We both like dick, we’re a good complement to each other and we have all kinds of chemistry.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You really are always a moron.”

Naruto shrugged. “Well, you wanna dance or what?”

Sasuke scrunched his face. “Definitely ‘or what’.”

“Ha. OK, then whatcha got in mind?”

Sasuke leaned closer again and said “Well, are you going to let me hit on you?”

This time Naruto leaned in, too, until they were just a couple of inches apart. He reached up and traced Sasuke’s slender fingers and watched as Sasuke’s hands fell into movement with his. Sasuke had spent this conversation in a constant state of surprise at how such small gestures were so implicitly sexy when they were made by Naruto.

“I’d say I’d love that, but I kind of want to do the hitting on. I really want to say I had the balls to pursue you. And succeed. Where everyone else in the whole fucking world fails.” He laced his fingers with Sasuke’s and leaned forward slowly, eyes on Sasuke’s mouth.

“Ah, but I approached you. I think this pin is mine.”

Naruto’s smiled broadened and shrugged. “I’m still going to say I succeeded where everyone else failed.”

“Keep treating me like some conquest and the only thing you’ll be bragging about is how sore your ass is.” Sasuke whispered with a smirk.

“That works, too.” Naruto closed the gap between them and Sasuke’s blood exploded. The feel of his lips and the fierce grip of Naruto’s hand on his own was almost too much for him. But the permission he’d given before the kiss had him immediately thinking of where he could take Naruto. Right then. He turned his head and deepened the kiss, prying Naruto’s mouth open slightly with nibbles and licks. When their tongues touched, Naruto groaned slightly and Sasuke pulled back sharply.

“Dark lit place or your place or my place.” Sasuke muttered to himself while looking around. He noted the dark corner Naruto had noticed earlier and looked back at Naruto.

Naruto immediately burst into laughter. “My place is like a 10 minute walk. I have my own room and my roommate should be out still”

Sasuke nodded and stood immediately. He pulled Naruto along with him as he briskly walked outside. Once outside he realized he had no idea where Naruto lived so he gestured him forward with his hand. “You lead.” Naruto nodded and squeezed Sasuke’s hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Lemon Lemon.

* * *

 

About 2 minutes into their silent walk Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke with a smirk. “Kind of wish you were leading. I’d love to make up for not letting myself look at your ass all semester.”

“Hn. I have plenty of ideas in mind that will let you make it up to me.”

“To you?! I meant make it up to me! I want to oogle freely.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto’s teasing smile and wanted to devour him. “I’ve got a plan for that, too.”

Naruto laughed. “So between you and me, I think we’ve got a plan for everything.”

“That’s what happens when two people spend months fantasizing about each other, I suppose.”

“I’m just up here on the corner.”

“Hn.”

They made their way up to his apartment in silence, tension and awkwardness both building. This is why Sasuke didn’t like picking up someone at a bar. There was so much awkwardness to navigate in the transition that he rarely found it worth his time. Naruto was worth it, though. Even if it was just to satisfy his curiosity. This was just an unpleasant but necessary part that Sasuke would endure to get to the blonde’s bed.

When he opened the apartment door, Sasuke found a red haired boy in the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

“Oh! Shit, hey Gaara. I didn’t think you’d be home so soon. Didn’t you have a date?”

“I started feeling like shit and just wanted to go to bed. Who’s your friend?” He eyed Sasuke with no small amount of surprised suspicion.

“Oh, sorry. Gaara this is Sasuke. Sasuke, Gaara.”

“Sasuke? Lab partner Sasuke?”

Naruto laughed nervously. “Heh, yeah. Well we sort of ran into each other at the bar and I thought we’d come here to hang out. You know you can’t really hear anyone over all that music they play.”

“You ran into him at _your_ bar? As in your _gay_ bar?”

Naruto scowled at him. “Yes, Gaara, shut up.”

“Huh. Well, isn’t that just a little boy’s dream come true? Want me to leave? I can go crash at Kankuro’s.” He dumped his water in the sink.

Sasuke couldn’t help the smirk and raised eyebrows when Naruto looked at him apologetically.

Naruto spoke through gritted teeth. “It’s fine, Gaara, just go to bed.”

“Yeah, ok. Well, I’ll put my headphones on and not come out until morning.”

“Whatever, Gaara.” Sasuke took off his shoes and sat on the sofa without any invite while Naruto glared at Gaara the entire way to his room. Luckily it was the only door on that side of the room so Sasuke decided Naruto’s room must be on the opposite wall. Which would put them at a much more comfortable distance for what he had planned.

“Your friends all seem to know my name.” Sasuke observed with a smug smile. “I wonder why that is.”

“Because you’re all I think about, so you’re pretty much all I talk about.” Naruto shrugged and smiled. He plopped down next to Sasuke on the couch.

“Hm. You’re comfortable saying that, but every time it’s hinted at by a friend, you blush in the most attractive way.”

“I’ll have to remember that; attracting you is definitely a priority.” Naruto turned toward him with one arm on the back of the couch and bringing his knee up so he was facing him fully. Sasuke turned towards Naruto, as well, pulling his own leg up to mirror Naruto’s. Naruto’s face was one of confidence and there was something more to the emotion. Something Sasuke couldn’t quite place. He thought it may be a predatory look. Because he definitely looked like he was about to pounce. But he wasn’t. And Sasuke couldn’t understand why. He leaned back slightly on the arm of the couch and placed his arm on top of Naruto’s, touching his bicep. He couldn’t help the slight squeeze he gave it. Just as, try as he might, he couldn’t restrain the way his breath caught in his chest and that when he released it, it came out as almost a ”whew” sound.

“I’m attracted. Goal achieved. What’s next in your plan?”

Naruto’s eyes twinkled, clearly not missing Sasuke’s appreciation of his arm. “I’m planning on doing what I can do keep you. So ‘next’ is all in how you respond.”

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow in question. “Hn. Respond to --”

Before Sasuke could finish Naruto sprung forward and kissed him. His hands were in his hair and on the side of his neck and the kiss set him on fire. He felt like Naruto wanted to devour him and he fucking loved it. He grabbed the front belt loop with one hand and reached under Naruto’s arm and pulled him down by the shoulder. Which was so tight with muscular tension he found himself wondering if there was any part of Naruto that wasn’t solid hard muscle. He was definitely hoping to find that out tonight. He leaned back fully onto the couch, pulling Naruto with him. Naruto just caught himself from plopping on top of him by one hand on the arm of the couch and one on the back. He grunted when he made the catch and Sasuke took him being caught off guard to his advantage, biting Naruto’s bottom lip lightly and licking it softly afterwards before deepening the kiss and pulling up on his shirt. Naruto pulled away quickly, pulled his shirt off in one movement and threw it aside before diving back into the kiss. Sasuke was impressed with what short work he made of the shirt and was almost disappointed because he didn’t get a chance to see his body. But he decided there would be plenty of time for that later, and he’d just explore his body with his hands for now. He let his hands wander; down over Naruto’s abs and then wrap around his strong shoulders and back. When he finally stopped his roaming hands they settled on Naruto’s ass, grabbing firmly. And he could definitely _not_ withhold the groan at finding his ass was just as hard as he’d imagined. Nor could he stop himself from thrusting up into him and when his erection found Naruto’s, Naruto jumped.

“Ok, yeah. Right. Bedroom?”

“Yes.” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and they took the 6 steps and Sasuke let Naruto close the door before pushing him up against it to kiss him again. He pushed his body flush against him and pushed his thigh between Naruto’s legs rubbing his erection slowly. He broke the kiss to kiss down his neck and work his way down his chest. He paid special attention to each nipple and when he got to his belly button he dropped to his knees, and braved a look up. Naruto’s mouth hung open and he was staring at Sasuke in awe. He was panting heavily and he smiled warmly and Sasuke thought he seemed pretty pleased. And this gave him the opportunity to appreciate Naruto’s body. He rang his tongue in circles around Naruto’s belly button before pulling back slightly, kissing in between words.

“So you have plans, I have plans. Who’s plans shall we go with first?”

Naruto panted and shook his head, and squeezed his eyes closed briefly, trying to compose himself. “Let’s just do plans when our brains work again.”

Sasuke scoffed smugly. “Your brain never works. Mine’s working fine.” He reached up and undid Naruto’s jeans and pulled them down, giving his length an open mouthed kiss over his boxer briefs.

“Fuck! Dammit, bastard. I’ll remind you of that in a little bit. The tables are gonna turn eventually.” Sasuke smirked up at him and pulled his underwear down quickly letting his cock flop out before catching it on his tongue, sucking him in deep and releasing him.

“Looking forward to it.” He grabbed the base and went to work on him, bobbing his head and flicking his tongue on the upswing. But it only lasted about a minute before Naruto stopped him.

“Shit, stop, wait.” Naruto pulled Sasuke up and kissed him deeply, one hand tangled in his hair and one around his waist. “God, is this real?”

“Well, it _was_ about to get very real until you stopped me.”

Naruto scrunched his nose. “You’re still clothed. It felt like you were servicing me, not like... participating.”

“Hn. I suppose this may work fine for me, too.” Sasuke took a step back and began unbuttoning his shirt, eyes intently watching Naruto.

Naruto pushed off the door and began slowly stalking towards Sasuke. Sasuke backed up to keep his distance from him and stopped only when his legs hit the bed. He slipped the shirt off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. Naruto met his gaze and when he reached him, he ran the tips of his fingers lightly down Sasuke’s stomach muscles and undid his belt, then his button, then zipper. He nudged Sasuke’s nose with his and lightly pushed him to the bed.

He pulled Sasuke’s jeans and underwear off at the same time as Sasuke tried to look graceful while wiggling to get them off. Naruto was touching him as lightly and as little as possible and it was starting to put him on edge. He let out a frustrated growl when Naruto’s fingers lightly brushed all the way up his legs as he joined him on the bed. Naruto must have found it incredibly amusing because he chuckled lowly. He leaned over Sasuke to his nightstand and as he did so his cock brushed against Sasuke’s and they sucked in their breath. Sasuke reached up to pull him down fully against him, but Naruto had gotten the lube and condom from the drawer and was sitting back next to his legs faster than Sasuke could gain control. He narrowed his eyes at him for being denied the contact. Which made Naruto smile a little too smug for Sasuke’s liking. He was going to remember that. He sighed in frustration and let his head fall back, preparing himself for a teasing session before any actual contact took place. It definitely wasn’t his preference, especially not when he felt like he’d been teased plenty in the past few months of just fantasizing about the blonde. But who gave a shit? He was with his fantasy lover, naked in his bed. He wasn’t going to complain.

And that’s when Naruto took him by complete surprise. He felt his cock grabbed firmly and sucked into Naruto’s mouth and pulled back out with a loud smacking sound. He jolted up onto his elbows.

“I got the impression you weren’t into the gentle, soft stuff. Was I right?” Naruto smiled up at him and Sasuke smiled a grateful smile back at him.

“You don’t have to do everything _exactly_ how I want it, Dobe.” Naruto cocked an eyebrow to let him know that didn’t answer his question. “But no, I generally don’t like that as much.” He sat up and pulled Naruto into a searing kiss. “But so we’re clear, I’m _certainly_ more than willing to do that if it gets me you.” Sasuke caught a pink tint to Naruto’s cheeks and decided not to let that slide. He smiled softly and brushed his fingers over Naruto’s face.

“There’s that incredibly attractive blush again.” He kissed his cheek. “I am very fond of that.” Naruto scowled at him and pushed him back to the bed.

“Shut up. I have work to do.” Naruto sucked him into his mouth and Sasuke let his arms fall wide onto the bed. He heard the bottle snap open and he knew what was happening. He hadn’t decided what he thought was going to happen in here but he was completely fine being fucked by Naruto. In fact, fine wasn’t the right word at all; he found he definitely _wanted_ it. His cock jerked and he started slightly when Naruto’s lubed fingers found his entrance, but Naruto was slow and steady, not pushing too hard or too far. He thrust one finger in and let him adjust before going deeper and let him adjust again before adding another finger and then seeking his bundle of nerves. All in calculated movements and all while relentlessly sucking him. When he found his prostate, Sasuke curse loudly and thrashed slightly on his fingers.

Naruto stopped his hand and mouth abruptly and looked up at him, a fake innocent expression on his face. “Brain still working fine?”  

Sasuke’s mouth was hung open and he snapped it shut, clenching his jaw tightly and narrowed his eyes. “I _was_ making mental notes to reward you. Now I’m rethinking that.”

“Uh huh, ok.” Naruto smirked and set back to the task at hand. He insert a third finger and took his cock to the base, swallowing him as he went. The sensation was so intense that Sasuke knew he wasn’t going to last. He grabbed a hold of Naruto’s hair and yanked him down. Naruto looked up at him with a look of overwhelming lust and if it was possible, the suction got even harder. Sasuke was very aware that the thrusts of his fingers became frenzied and the sensation on his prostate was too much to withstand and he exploded in a white hot orgasm that had him seeing black spots for long moments after. Naruto swallowed every drop and even licked him completely clean as he came back to reality.

“Fuck, Naruto.” He looked up as Naruto eased his fingers out of him and raised himself to his knees in between his legs. “Sorry you didn’t get a warning.”

Naruto shook his head and smiled the sexiest smile Sasuke had ever seen. “I didn’t mind. I was going to swallow anyways. You taste fucking amazing.” He leaned into give him a sloppy, open mouth kiss and Sasuke tasted himself on Naruto’s tongue. When he broke away he sat back on his knees. “See?” He grabbed the condom and looked back at Sasuke  and held it up with a questioning look. Sasuke wasn’t sure if he was asking if they should use a condom or if he still wanted to go through with this. Both answers were yes so he nodded and smiled.

That must have been the right answer because when Naruto opened the package with his teeth his smile was positively beaming. It made Sasuke want to devour him. He waited until Naruto was done putting the condom on before abruptly sitting up and pushing Naruto back on the bed. Naruto was just about to complain when he crawled on top of him, straddling him.

“Bottom doesn’t necessarily mean location.” He raised himself up and grabbed Naruto’s cock, positioned himself on top of it and eased down onto it slowly to give himself time to adjust. When fully seated, he leaned forward and playfully bit Naruto's neck before kissing the same spot. When he sat back up he raised up and fell down on top of him harshly making Naruto cry out an indistinguishable sound. He smiled smugly and did it again before Naruto grabbed onto his hips and held them tightly.

“Just wait, one sec. Stop.” Naruto was barely able to form the words as he shuddered briefly. “Don’t let me embarrass myself, huh? Let’s focus a little more on you before -” More shuddering. “Oh, fuck. You need to be closer.”

Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he ran his hands across his chest and along his arms as he leaned down to kiss Naruto lightly. “I just came. I don’t mind you getting next.” He laced his fingers with Naruto’s and licked along his lower lip lightly, moving his hips just slightly..

“No but, I don’t want to waste it. You come with me. Or shortly after at least, fuck. Just stay. STILL.” Naruto squeezed his hands in Sasuke’s almost to the point of pain.

Sasuke chuckled some but sat back up, taking Naruto’s hands with him. “Ok. So you need a minute to calm down, but you’re already inside me. So I have to get closer without _you_ getting closer. That about sum up your thinking?”

Naruto nodded and smiled weakly. “If you don’t mind, yes.”

“Hn.” Sasuke carefully leaned down again and put Naruto’s hands on his headboard and made them grip it. “Then you shouldn’t do anything to turn you on. So no touching.” He sat back onto Naruto’s cock hard and Naruto cursed loudly and his upper body arched off the bed but he kept his hands firmly grasping the headboard. Sasuke smiled smugly and shrugged.

“Bastard.”

“OK, no more of that, then.” Sasuke tucked his legs in behind him and held Naruto’s down. He grasped onto his own cock with one hand and began stroking. “You said you wanted to make up for not ‘ogling’ me all semester? I think I can help with that.” He let his free hand stroke Naruto’s stomach and bit his lip. His eyes followed his hands and thought this would also give him an opportunity to get his fair share of ogling in as well. Although if he were honest, he hadn’t really restrained himself. But clearly the moron hadn’t had any idea his interest level. _Then I’ll have to show him._

“Oh, fuck that’s not really going to help me not coming.” Naruto tried to thrust up into him but Sasuke’s strong legs held him back.

“Ah, you _assumed_ that was my goal, I never said that.” Sasuke thrust into his hand and subsequently into Naruto, as well. “Do you know how many times I’ve touched myself thinking about you?”

“Not half as many as I’ve done the same thinking about being inside you, I fucking promise you that.”

“Hn. I wonder.” Sasuke continued pumping with his hand and put the other by Naruto’s head, leaning into him and touched his lips to Naruto’s briefly. “I’m going to cum all over that perfect fucking stomach of yours.”

Naruto lifted his head up to meet Sasuke’s mouth and capture his lips again, this time in an aggressive bite. “As soon as you do, I’ll come in your ass.” Sasuke couldn’t help the groan escape his mouth and picked up the pace of his hand, which also picked up the pace of his back thrusts onto Naruto’s cock.

Naruto ground his teeth fiercely and the headboard shook from his grip. Sasuke knew Naruto was close and the thought of him spilling into him was what finally sent him over the edge to another mind blowing orgasm.

“Oh, thank FUCK.” As Sasuke began to come, Naruto let go of the headboard and grabbed Sasuke’s hips and rolled them over, pushing Sasuke’s knees up to his chest and gave a few forceful thrusts directly to Sasuke’s prostate, drawing out his orgasm and making his mind go completely blank. He was aware of only Naruto’s growl as he came and the soft bites on his knees as Naruto leaned down and rode out the waves of his own orgasm.

When Naruto pulled out he immediately swiped the condom off and tossed it in the trash can by his bed. He then grabbed a towel and cleaned Sasuke and his stomach off while Sasuke just lay watching and trying to catch his breath. He was in awe that Naruto had any energy left at all, but didn't say a word. He occasionally caught Naruto’s eye and when he did Naruto smiled this warm, intimate smile that had Sasuke’s chest tightening.

Naruto grabbed the blanket off the floor and spread it over Sasuke before crawling under the covers as well. “Stay tonight?”

The question was asked with an uncertainty and Naruto’s head was down, obviously avoiding Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke scoot closer to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him. When Naruto looked up at him, he just nodded.

What Naruto clearly didn’t know was that Sasuke had no intention of ever leaving his side. _Then I’ll just have to show him_.


End file.
